


Celebrating Normally

by SacredMorningStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fatherly!John WInchester, Gen, Young!Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on comment_fic on livejornal</p><p>Prompt: Supernatural, Kid!Winchesters & John - Kite Flying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Normally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



It was rare for either of the boys to have chance at being a normal family. They often ended up giving up on the idea and got back to their work as hunter’s sons cleaning his weapons and reading up on the monsters and beasts that they hunted on a daily basis. Dean had always been the one much more used to the hunting life, more accepting of his role as the older son taking on his father’s job. He had been the brother that had a closer bond to his mother and had felt the same rage and fury at the man that had taken his mother away. He knew that Sam hadn’t always been one to accept it and tried to give at least some ‘normality’ to their brotherhood whenever he had the chance. He knew Sammy’s birthday was coming up soon and he had to make this one something special seeing as it was his 10th birthday.

 

He couldn’t remember what he did for his own 10th but he knew he didn’t want the same for his little brother. He had been trying to find out just what he would want to do through a few different ways and had figures out that Sam had wanted to make and fly some kites with him and their dad. He knew he could get the kites, he’d spotted some in a shop they could make, but what was going to be the hard bit was getting their dad away from his work. He had tried to keep his plan a secret, slipping out as if working on his case which he’d solved a day or so earlier, trying to get hold of their dad and get the stuff they needed whenever he was away from Sam. In one call it really seemed like all of his hard work would still not be enough.

 

He had waited for the call their father would make each evening to track how well Dean was doing on his case and how far Sam had gotten into his research. “Dad, you know that Sammy’s birthday is coming up, right?” There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line as John seemed to know exactly what his son was going to ask. “Dean, I know but just ‘cause it’s one of our birthdays doesn’t mean the monsters stop. We can’t afford to take a break, not one.” In a moment Dean’s hard work was already beginning to slip. “Just at least try to get the job done before his birthday. It would mean the world to him and I got something special planned for him. Having you there would make it more special.” There was another heavy sigh, John obviously pinching the bridge of his nose in thought, as he knew Dean wasn’t going to give up on this all that easy. There was still a day or two till his birthday so he still had time to solve his own case and get back to where he’d left the pair before Sam’s birthday. “I’ll see what I can do Dean, I got my case to solve before I even think about birthdays, can’t promise nothing but will at least try. Now I gotta go if I’m gonna get this case done.”

 

There was at least a little more hope for Sam getting his wish and when he slipped out the morning of Sam’s birthday he had a plan to do a picnic for both of them; with a little extra food in case their dad did show up. He bought some sandwiches, some cakes and sweets, as well as a few of Sam’s favourite drinks and sweets, some he wanted to try but never had the chance, and even found a few kite making kits that they could do together. He knew Sam would enjoy making them, making them more personal, and when he got back to their motel room he tossed the bag casually onto the side as if it were nothing special. He could see his brother was nosy, wanted to know just what had been bought, and mainly was anything in that bag for him. He waited to see Sam start to get close before telling him to back off and smirked at him tormenting him with the mystery of what was in the bag. He had been hoping and praying that at some point their dad would show up just to make the day much more memorable and special.

 

He waited just long enough for Sam to get annoyed with him not letting him into the bag before finally taking out the kites; keeping the picnic part a secret for now. When Sam saw the kits he was stunned. He hadn’t expected his brother to listen to him yet here he was buying kites they could make as well as try to fly. He had hoped for a kite, just to do something new and normal, yet this was above and beyond what he had ever expected. As soon as he opened them he knew he and Dean were going to at least try to make this an amazing day but he couldn’t help thinking how he hoped that his father would turn up. They made their own kite each, with personalised marks on the kites with one from each other on their own, and let them dry as Dean began to pack the picnic with all the goodies he’d bought.

 

Just as they’d finished packing their picnic and prepared to walk someone slipped through the entrance of the motel setting their hunter training in action. They grabbed a weapon each, which had been hidden throughout the room, only to find their father had stepped into the room stunning both boys. This was unlike their father to leave work early but it seemed he had it all finished. He had brought Sam a machete, wrapped in plain paper with the best bow the father could do, and seemed to be much more warm than he usually was. Dean was cautious at first but when he watched Sam hug the man before them everything seemed to be real. Their father was there wishing his brother a happy birthday, seeing both of them to celebrate the special day, and could even have a ‘normal’ celebration with them.

 

John had enjoyed the idea of the picnic, even though the kite flying seemed a little unnecessary, but he’d got the case done and just for once he’d indulge Sam. The afternoon was perfect for flying the kites, there was a warm breeze that stayed flowing in one direction, and they found the perfect spot for the picnic with warm ground and plenty of space. For once it seemed like all three of them could be happy to have a normal afternoon, celebrating the younger brother’s birthday, in a way that seemed very different to what he was usually like with the pair. Whatever had affected him on the last hunt had maybe been a benefit for a short while for both the brothers; at least until whatever it was wore off. His attentions had been much more focused on the younger of the two, Dean feeling a little left out when his father paid little attention to him, but he was happy to see his little brother enjoying himself and having the birthday that he had always wanted.

 

This was something so rare and so hard for them to see but for once it seemed like flying kites, having a picnic, were the normal things that they were able to do with their father and none of them were ever going to forget this rare freedom.


End file.
